


Surgeon Research

by irvingmcallister



Category: Sekiro: Shadows Die Twice (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Not Suitable/Safe For Work, Sekiro - Freeform, Sekiro Spoilers, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-03
Updated: 2019-05-11
Packaged: 2020-02-16 16:03:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18694762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/irvingmcallister/pseuds/irvingmcallister
Summary: The strange student Doujun needs someone for his and his master's research. Trying to avoid innocents to die, Wolf thinks of just the perfect person to do the job with no consequences, and decides to send him to the abandoned dungeon.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't written fanfic for 2 or 3 years and I'm not very good at English so forgive me for any mistakes. it's very short but I'd rather sepparate events on episodes than make it all happen at once. Any comments are welcome. It says its finished but it isn't and idk how to change that.

“Shinobi… I'm grateful you decided to help me. Here, ” the surgeon reached a bag he carried between the robes, pulling out a paper roll, worn out and with blood splashes, “this is all my master needs to start working on his research. Remember, you and I have never seen each other for this job, on benefit of our own interests…”

Wolf took the paper in his hands slowly, as he stared to the only visible part of the doctor's face, then his eyes moved to the letter as he opened it. A curious request, but he probably shouldn't ask further. However, its nature was uncertain, strange even for a medic who could be found in such a heinous place. His intentions could be ill towards his own master.

“Doujun.”  
“Ah- Yes, shinobi?” He was now rubbing his knuckles, eyes wide open, clearly uncomfortable at the conversation being continued.  
“I would like more information on this research.” The other's discomfort didn't really matter to the wolf.  
“The master wouldn't approve...!”  
“I might not be able to help if not shared.”  
“Right…” He took some time to think, mumbling, and finally concluded, “Right. We'll make sure my master never hears about this exchange… But he's so close to a discovery like no other…!”  
“Go on.”  
“Immortality. Furthermore, an ability for humankind to fight death back, mend their wounds with much more strength into their bodies… No one could ever forget this and... and all those students will regret leaving him in the middle of his research, for that dull bastard...”

Wolf was quick to think of a fitting profile for this: Hanbei, the strange cursed one he met at the temple, could probably share a thing or two with the doctor, and being unable to die, he wouldn't have to bring an innocent person into this place. The note read, Bring a strong warrior, that's alive… One last promise it's what the wolf needed. “You won't harm them…”  
The surgeon seemed surprised by the other's words. “Out of all the people, you, a shinobi, would ask that.”  
“He can be really useful to your master's research. And cooperative, but you mustn't cause him more pain than he can handle.”  
This was all too cryptid and confusing to the surgeon, but it honestly made it all much more enjoyable, and he smiled, nodding in agreement, “There will be no unnecessary suffering for him. I can promise you that much, dear. This isn't about torture, it's about progress.”  
“It’s how it should be.” He finally turned around, ready to leave the dungeon, before he looked back to the surgeon once again.  
“If what you bring is as good as you promise, there's still time for us to discuss your reward… Let us hope the master is satisfied.”  
He could feel the doctor send a sinister smile his way, only by the look of his eyes, and Wolf could only feel that choosing to help him was the wrong decission.  
...

“I'm glad to see you're back, Wolf.” Emma bowed at Wolf, as he sheathed his sword, to keep the peace of the temple he was visiting. "It's good to see you safe and sound."  
“Thank you. I need to ask you about something...”  
"Of course, go ahead." "What is there to know about the cure for the Dragonrot?" Emma seemed surprised, answering with a soft but worried tone “There isn't much progress… the sculptor's symptoms are getting worse, and I'm reaching no answers or conclusions by analyzing them…” She put her hands down, one over the other, feeling ashamed to recognize the lack of progress, “I apologize. We need more time.” 

“I met another doctor.” Wolf stopped, seeing her face change completely, looking up at him curiously. “He could help you. You two can work together, and progress will come faster.”

Wolf maybe didn't understand that a doctor shouldn't get in the middle of another doctor's work, or that suggesting they did so could sound rude, but explaining to him these concepts would take too much time, and she felt like only another healer could understand. She had an idea of who the person Wolf mentioned could be, but nonetheless, she was intrigued, perhaps in hopes that she could be wrong with her assumptions.

“You met another doctor...? What's his name?”  
“I can't tell you yet. But we'll have him visiting the temple in a near future, I believe.”  
“You're being really secretive, did you tell him about the epidemy, or did he know something about it?”  
“No. But he's a doctor, and if he's by our side, you can treat the sick faster. There could be two of them, even.”  
“And they want nothing in return?” She was more serious about that last question.  
Wolf pointed towards the space where Hanbei passed his time; he was standing there, as every other day, looking up the dark clouds approaching. “He wants a warrior and wants him alive.”  
Emma looked at the undead man, confused, “The cursed soldier? Sorry, but if that medic falls for that trick, he might not be that helpful...”  
“It's not a trick. Hanbei will be of great help to him, from what he explained to me about his research…”  
“You're worried?”  
He didn't answer, but she knew that. The conversation was finished as he walked away, with his hand on the handle of his sword, and she followed him with her sight.

She murmured to herself, “some doctors shouldn't be so easily trusted, and your instincts are telling you this, Okami.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They fuck now idk

It would be a lie to say he wasn't scared, coming back to this cursed sematary from where he ran away weeks ago. He could swear he had seen an old face or two, but he didn't have time to find out: his sword would slice them in half, and he'd take those valuable seconds to run away from the undead. 

Minding his steps due to the crickets and puddles getting on his way, he finally reached the point Wolf had told him about: a little hole in the wall lead to a room carved into the rock and faintly illuminated by candles, and was blocked by iron bars, making it impossible to enter it unless you had the key.  
Curious and naive as he was, Hanbei put his blade into its carcass, crouched, and grabbed the iron bars with both of his hands getting closer to the gaps between them, trying to get more information from what could be seen. An empty room with “furniture” that was carved out of the rock, seemingly eroded by the water surrounding the place and no doctor to be seen.

“Hello? I'm looking for the surgeon Doujun, and his master. I was sent by Wolf, I--hck!

His words were interrupted by a devastating blow to the back of his neck, and his body fell violently over the bars, blood starting to ooze from the wound. His sight blacked out, and his lungs paused his breath…

 

...

 

He finally came back to his senses, and as he opened his eyes slowly, he tried to understand his surroundings. The pain in his neck reminded him quickly of recent events. He sat up on the cold rock, rubbing the back of his neck to find out that, as many other mortal injuries he had had before, this wound was cured as well, but painful nonetheless.

It took him a few seconds to realize that he was, in fact, inside the room he was peeping into moments ago, and whoever had dragged him into it didn't plan on him leaving any time soon. He stood up, and ran towards the hole ,crouching in front of the bars and holding onto them, seeing the giant crickets bounce on the other side. Someone caged him in this decrepit place, and he was foolish enough to not guard his back, thinking he was surrounded just by corpses. 

He crumbled on the floor, as many thoughts about Wolf crossed his mind, trying to make something logical out of this whole situation, when he heard faint steps behind him, making him turn around, afraid of what he could find.

“The shinobi was in the right! You woke up, after that…!”  
Hanbei quickly stood up, reaching for his katana… which, of course, didn't hang by his belt any longer. The figure approaching was fully clothed in a white doctor attire, and only his eyes could be seen, the rest of his face was covered, and it was clear to Hanbei that this must have been the student Wolf talked about… but he had been loyal to the shinobi, he wouldn't…

“I took your blade. There's no need for it, my master wouldn't want his years of study turned to dust by a nervous fit”.  
Hanbei wanted to ask what was going on, how he got here, so many questions that immediately disappeared from his mind as the surgeon got closer, leaving almost no space between the two of them. He was slightly taller than the undead man, and he held the other's chin up, looking everywhere but his eyes. It was as if he was merely inspecting a new tool, checking all angles of it by moving his face, holding his mask between his index and thumb.  
“Fascinating. You even breath…”  
Hanbei was obedient and didn't offer resistance to move, surprised and intimidated by the other's acts. Until Doujun tried to remove the mask, at which Hanbei held him back, holding his wrist. “Are you the surgeon?”  
Doujun frowned, shaking his hand away from the other's grip, but quickly recovering his charming tone, “That’s it. Don't worry, you will recover your belongings, after we're done here.”  
Hanbei put his arms down, as he felt the other push his fingers onto his chest, making him lean against the wall, “The man who guided me here… he mentioned a teacher.”  
“Oh.” The surgeon placed a hand over his shoulder, softly, while gesturing for him to keep quiet, his index finger in front of his lips, covered by the surgery mask, “We can start without him. I'm eager to discover what makes you so valuable to our research… It will be our secret.” 

He was once again curiously inspecting Hanbei's skin, now minding the mask, trying to make what he could from what was behind it without removing it. He placed his hand on the other's shoulder, giving him a firm grip, as the other palm covered his chest, patiently feeling his breath. Hanbei was more confused than before by this sudden check-out, but knowing he was a medic in need of a body to experiment on, he figured he was just making sure he was as healthy as an undead could be. It felt strange and different to have someone treating his body so carefully, like if it was a delicate gem that needed proper study before polishing it. He was brought back from his thoughts as the doctor exposed the right side of his chest to have a better look at his wounds, and both his head and chest started feeling warmer than he had felt them before. His heart raced at the touch, as the surgeon pressed his fingers against the biggest scars, and hummed in satisfaction, as if he found treasure in those ribs.  
The undying wanted this to stop, to get back to the point where he was supposed to be a tool in a scientific research, when his heartbeat wasn't the only thing that echoed in that cave and rang in his ears. It was stupid to think that the surgeon in front of him hadn’t noticed, but the worst part was to think about the conclusions he'd make out of this. Moreover, this warmth he hadn't felt since alive was now at his low parts, and he was equally skeptical and afraid of what would come out of this.  
Doujun, meanwhile, continued his quiet review, now going for his neck, where there were more interesting scars that'd have been fatal to another human being, but somehow were on this man's skin, marking an unfair victory. He got closer, their chests were touching and the surgeon could feel the other's heartbeat, Hanbei let out a groan which Doujun seemed to ignore, the bottom of his surgical mask caressing the undead's neck, as if the doctor was ready to kiss it. Close as they were, he felt Hanbei's body pushing him away, and at the same time, pressing against him from different points, convincing him to finally conclude this checking, giving the man one last look from head to toe.

Hanbei was already confused by all of this. He felt his body trembling from this much physical contact, but seeing the tall man kneel in front of him made him completely lose it. Doujun took his time to put his armour down, and undo his clothes enough to leave the new area to be explored exposed, admiring the fact that it was already getting hard, just as he felt moments before. Hanbei’s face would have gone completely red, if he was actually capable of blushing, but he felt his heartbeat racing, and his head got hot, he didn't think the surgeon would dare to do that. Somehow, he was able to keep his pose, looking down to see the other grab his cock, which was still a bit limp.

“What are you doing…?”  
“Discovering what you're capable of. It's vital for experimentation. And I need to check you're healthy on every aspect.”  
“You won't… get anything from this. I am cursed, I've been cursed for weeks now, no woman I've met has g-”  
“Ah, then it's good that I am not a woman…!” The surgeon started pumping his cock slowly, carefully but making it count, while his free hand went up his crotch, his palm and fingers pressing against his skin, feeling the scars and hair on his stomach and his belly button. He might have been in this position, but it felt to Hanbei like he was still inspecting him carefully, fully in charge.  
“What does your curse consist on then…?”  
“I am-”, he gasped, Doujun's massage made him wonder if what he was saying was actually true, that part of his body awakening after a long slumber, “-undying. I can't die, and I'm not alive neither…”  
“I see… “, he was focused on pleasuring the man standing in front of him, feeling his cock getting stiff as he continued, “Your circulatory system still works in some parts of your body which aren't fully essential; that's a good sign. You might be more alive than you think.”

It was more like a terrible surprise to Hanbei, to notice he got fully erected so soon thanks to the surgeon's attention, words and touch, looking down at the other, huffing as he pressed against the cold wall, trying to remember what he was here for, wondering if he was dreaming all of this scenario from getting hit on his head. Doujun was proud nevertheless, discovering the man in front of him was, in fact, capable of coming back to life, and that he was not fully dead. It could lead to great opportunities for him and his master, in their current studies and many others… it wasn't necessary to look at any other part of the student's face: the expression in his eyes was enough to know he was excited. He needed to convince this soldier to stay by their side, and he was ready to go as far as needed to get his goal...  
He moved the surgical mask aside, exposing his lips and nose; a wide mouth with thin, pale dry lips, and his nose ended sharply, straight, with wide nostrils but a thin bridge. He smiled, as he licked his lips, holding Hanbei's cock and giving it soft kisses. The undead one had fixated his sight on the other moments ago, now tensing up at the feeling of his lips against his skin, he felt nervous and his mind went blank when trying to remember the last time he experienced this… He placed a hand on the medic's forehead.  
“What's the matter?”, Doujun stopped, placing his fingers at the base, “Should I stop…?”  
Hanbei shook his head, this all felt too great for it to be right, “It might have had its momentum, but it probably tastes putrid…”  
“Doesn't look like that to me,” the student rubbed his lips and nose along his shape, sniffing and enjoying the touch, “you might find the color strange, if it's been so long since your last erection. Just some little wounds, presumably decomposing flesh missing…”, he looked up at him once again, grabbing his boner softly with his long, skeletal fingers, “nothing I haven't seen before.” 

Hanbei sighed, moving the hand from the surgeon's forehead now to the back of his head, getting the chance to slightly feel some of his hair getting out of his hat. As he caressed the doctor, the last one opened his mouth, giving quick licks, his lips drawing the shape from the angle at his side. He then got to the front, now fully surrounding it with his lips and mouth, looking up at the undying man as he slowly started rocking his head back and forth, moderately taking him into his mouth.  
The undead soldier started feeling the wetness and warmth now surrounding his cock, a sensation he hadn't felt in so long, probably time before he became a cursed corpse, and couldn't avoid himself from guiding Doujun's movements, his hand still at the back of the other's neck, ruffling his short hair softly with his fingers.  
Getting such a positive reaction from his partner, Doujun continued his job, his fingers spreading the skin at the base, as he moved, taking in all he could in quick rocking movements, also taking time to lick and suck the tip of Hanbei's cock, these were accompanied by a firm grip and fast pumping, feeling it starting to get saltier, tastier. It was too overwhelming for the undead man… to have a warm body to his service and not the other way around, for once. 

He wished to put both his hands on each side of the surgeon's head, hold it in place and facefuck him senseless, but he restrained himself, one hand on his own lower back to help him follow the rhythm as he thrusted into the other's mouth, and his left hand still at the back of the surgeon's neck, pushed more fiercely for the other to take more of him, more out of instinct and desire than intentionally.  
The doctor correctly figured all these actions were a way to say he needed more. He took a moment to breath and smiled up at him. Back at it again, he followed the rhythm set by Hanbei obediently, as he focused on the other's moans and noises, a mix of grunts and huffs expressing shameful, shy pleasure, feeling his own cock getting stiff from hearing all this and the thought of his mouth being used by a living corpse. After going on with his rhythm for a while, he surprised the one standing by suddenly not moving, now pressing his face against his crotch, and taking all he could into his mouth, touching the entrance of his throat, breathing onto the other's cock. The undying couldn't handle the feeling, he bent his body trying to push himself even deeper into the other.  
“A-Ah, my… I can't handle it any further, doctor-”

He couldn't articulate one more word, as he clutched and pushed his hips against the surgeon’s face, his shot going directly into the other's throat, gasping, moaning as he recovered his breath, trembling as he placed his hand on top of his head, the other one still at his neck. Doujun gulped his load fully, pulling away while pumping his shape slowly, making sure to help him get it all out, his mouth open and tongue still below, to get every last drop. 

Hanbei was quick to cover his mouth over his mask to avoid any more noises coming out of it, feeling weak and lightheaded, closing his eyes and frowning. Drool came out of Doujun's mouth, as he licked his lips and fixed the mask back into its place, while proudly staring up at the man with a grin.

“There's no doubt of it, the master will be glad to have you among us in our path to discovery.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did i just write nearly 4000 words of anal sex? hell yea

He woke up once again inside of the room carved in the rock, this time lying on top of that surgery table. His head hurted, and his chest… at least he knew what had happened this time. He was laying on the cold stone and he had a white cloth folded under his head as a pillow. He tried to look down at his body, seeing the large wound that cut from below his chest to his belly button. He followed the bump now left on his body, feeling the scar and breathing slowly as he traced it up and down. It was easier to breath now… he noticed his mask was gone, and he took a deep breath. It smelled horribly and he wasn't sure if it was his body's fault or just a common thing in this lair. It could have been hours, or even days since he died by the academics’ hands, since such a deep cut probably needed a long time to actually let him come back to life. This was his curse, after all…

He wasn't sure if this would actually be of help to Doujun and his master. He never saw the two of them working on his body, a he was capable of falling asleep before that… only Doujun took care of helping him with that. Looking for him now would be the best idea, maybe he could offer them both to leave the dungeon and visit the temple with him, it probably helped their research… and now he was just being delusional. He rested his head back on the cloth, sighing deeply; thinking about that moment only made him want to go back to sleep, maybe try to forget about all these thoughts and feelings. How stupid could he be to think the young surgeon wouldn't be somewhere else right now, away from this decrepit and cold cave that worked as a meat preserver, with someone else probably more worthy of his company, someone who wouldn’t disgust him this much… no musk, no curses, no undead bodies… What he did the other day? He probably just did to make him forget the situation he got himself into, to test his body somehow…Out of pity, perhaps. 

These thoughts got interrupted by the sound of faint steps, echoing all around the room. From a dark hall that connected the room to a smaller space, a white tall figure appeared. It was like the first day all again. Except, this time, Hanbei was first to speak up.

“Surgeon...”, he sat up, looking at the man whose expression was calmer and more serious than it was the first day they met each other, “Was my contribution helpful to your research?”  
As he got closer to the bed, Hanbei started feeling like he should have been more careful with the tone he chose to use. In fact, the doctor's stare felt distant...different, as if it was the first time he saw him. He became completely silent, laying back as the surgeon's fingers pushed his chest down, ordering him to do so. With his body back in place, he hovered over the undying soldier, inspecting him from head to toe.

Seeing the medic check his body meticulously and tracing his newest scar with two of his fingers, Hanbei dared to raise his voice once again, in a less excited tone, “Did I do something wrong while asleep? I apologize, but it's difficult to know what happens while I’m in that state… ”   
He was scared that the surgeon had changed his mind about him, seeing whatever was inside him… It was probably more disgusting that he could have ever imagined. He wanted to apologize once again but, as his lips opened, the doctor placed his index on his lips, hushing softly at him.

“Not at all… it went well. My student was resourceful by finding you… all we’ve seen and that's in you will be of great help.”  
Hanbei was surprised at his statement, he really sounded like somebody else, older than he imagined him to be, “You… aren't you the student, then? You mentioned that your master shouldn't know about our first… contact, and so I thought...”  
The surgeon interrupted him by moving his hand from his lips to his cheek, rubbing it with his thumb in a careful and loving way, his expression showed amusement.  
“The perfect teacher will be a student to the end of his days… So, in that sense, I am a student as well...”

All of this was too strange, even it seemed he changed his tone to speak to him now. Hanbei remained silent, thinking about what could have changed from the other day when they met to this moment; nevertheless, the doctor was still caring and sweet to him, only a little less… effusively.

Hanbei closed his eyes, enjoying his touch, almost leaning into it, when the surgeon stopped, and went back to inspecting his body. After a few seconds, he got closer to his face, the clothing that was his mask caressing the space between his collarbones, staring at the other and whispering, “Doujun did a fantastic job testing how healthy you are… but we need to know more about your body…”, the doctor sat on the table, right next to Hanbei's torso, and started caressing his chest, his stomach, feeling the hair that covered some parts of it, and the multiple, widely different scars and wounds all over it, displayed now as if they were reminders of war, “While you were asleep, my pupil and I thought of some aspects that might be important to our research…”  
His hand moved slightly lower, feeling the start of his clothing which was now only covering his lower body. The undead man tensed up as he felt his fingers, ended in long nails, undo what was left for him to be completely exposed, groaning.

“Your resilience… your strength and stamina…”, he looked at his cock, letting out a soft chuckle, then back at the man laying in front of him, leaning in as if trying to seduce him, “My student thinks I'm that easy to trick, but I know how you keep manners between you two…”

Why was he calling him out on his student's acts? And how did he know? Perhaps he had been looking all along…? He was too flustered to try to answer calmly, the thought of that situation was just too perverted, he couldn’t imagine this man to be the master Doujun spoke of if he did such filthy thing, he didn't want whoever this was to get the wrong idea!

“He- Doujun? You- You said it was for your research- I-I-!” 

“Dousaku,” he grabbed Hanbei's face with one hand, forcing him to look at his eyes, to quickly soften his expression again, and caress his face with the back of his hand, “Don't forget my name…”, he cleared his throat, and continued, “A student who applies your lessons to his daily work makes you feel proud… but sometimes, teachers can learn from their methodologies, too!”.

He then moved, sitting on top of his stomach, his legs at each side of the man laying down, and with both his hands rested on him, he started rocking his hips, softly rubbing his crotch and behind against the other. “I must confess, this is quite an exciting experience… I haven't worked my hand on an undead man, many other teachers would kill to have a subject like you, I know that…”

Meanwhile, Hanbei looked at the scene, unsure of what to do with himself, overwhelmed by the situation and the confusion. Was it possible for two men to share the same body? He definitely didn’t know, but he felt like he shouldn’t ask. 

“This is unfair to your student…”  
“Don’t worry so much... we know how to share,” he took his hands into his own, making him interlace their fingers, leaning closer, “Let us know you better…” 

His hands felt soft, thin, his long and pale fingers felt like touching the hand of royalty, he heard how delicate and precise the hands of healers needed to be, in order to proceed with complicated surgery… at the moment he thought of all that, he felt his heartbeat go faster, by the mere thought of this expertised surgeon letting him touch his hands, and to be the one initiating this… “H-Hanbei…”  
“You seem nervous, Hanbei…”, the doctor kept looking at him from on top his body, putting pressure on his crotch and the undead man could feel the shape of his rear through the fine clothing that composed his medical attire. That only made him focus even more on the new sensations his touch was experiment, it was all soft, and he felt embarrassed that the extended lack of this kind of contact was enough to make his member rise. Of course, the doctor was not to ignore what his words and acts were causing on the poor man, and it felt pressing and moving against its back, he looked back, chuckling proudly, “Shall we go directly into testing and experimentation?”

Dousaku started guiding Hanbei's hands towards his back, placing them on the lower of it, as he rocked rubbing his own crotch against his erection. Meanwhile, his hands would start inspecting his torso, trying to get peeks of his skin, wounds, his nipples and pectorals. The undead felt his touch quite different compared to that of the student, equally eager, but careful, patient, and touching exactly at the right spots, making his emotions a mix of wanting him to stop due to his own embarrassment and for him to go further, and take all of it for himself. He was massaging now his chest with one hand below his kimono, and he would moan, from how loving his moves and groping was. His hands would move to his waist, and he would take a grip on the sides of his skirt, trying to make him understand he needed more, that he was ready to go on. However, Dousaku was taking his time to enjoy and taste his new acquisition… and he was about to lose it. 

“Master…”, his sentence would get interrupted by his own groaning, and the other sucking on his neck now, “...I- We c-”  
“Yes…? Go on…”   
He pulled once again from the skirt, looking up at him with his mouth open, sighing deeply, “Your position is making me hard to… to focus on this check”  
“Ah… Well, your position is making me lose focus as well…”, he looked back once again, feeling the other's cock finally resting on his rear, throbbing, “You're making quite a statement…”  
“N-No, I apologize, there's no need for you to go on, if that's not your desire!”  
“I didn't say that…”, his eyes showed joy, “You're a funny subject, I can see why Doujun chose you… However, it's a pity that you feel this way already, we didn't even start the testing. Let us begin, will it be for the better.” 

That said, Dousake lifted the robes of his attire clumsily, enough for their skin to meet beneath it. The robes fell at each side of the table, as Dousaku adjusted, feeling Hanbei's cock rubbing against the inner side of his tights, and his underwear, and he groaned, feeling himself becoming erect as well. He calmed his breath, pulling out a bottle of something dark yellowish from his bag, and after opening it, he held Hanbei's hand, leaking part of it on his palm. 

“Assist me, if you will…”   
“I am… unsure if you mean to-”  
“I wouldn't mind the pain and bloody mess, but I'll be considerate with my student… which you seem to be keen of, from your concern…”

Was it really that what made him Hanbei feel doubts on what the doctor was asking for? He wasn't sure Emma would consider this “medical experimentation”, but medics were a crazy bunch he always thought, and knowing how the student welcomed him and “tested” him… The teacher spread the oily substance, massaging his hand, back and palm of it, and each of his fingers, which made him interrupt his train of thought, mumbling and sitting up slightly, now being allowed to lift the other's skirt, to reach his rear. 

His clean hand, the left one, rested on his asscheek, groping it and moving it to make more space for his right hand to find its goal, and when it did, his middle finger was the first one to go in, slowly, letting the tip of it in as he moved back and forth. Dousaku sighed, shutting his eyes, resting his body on the undead soldier, his fingers grasping into his shoulders, while he felt the man leasen and lubricate him. 

“Ah- Hh… It's been, indeed, a long time… Ah…”, he would rub his cheek to the other's cheek, his felt so warm compared to Hanbei's, “We got too invested in this research… even my poor student forgot to tend to other matters…”  
Feeling the other's warm touch, how close he'd get from his actions, Hanbei proceeded to put in a second finger. Just in case, he thought. He was careful to do so, letting them reach deeper inside the surgeon, but still moving slowly in and out, hoping this would be enough for the other to take his shape. Dousaku let out a loud moan as he felt this, now hugging Hanbei close to him, his surgical mask hiding part of the red color in his face.

“A-Ah… this will only make this time together more enjoyable. Surely Doujun will be ashamed to miss on this lesson…” 

The teacher seemed ready, as he pushed Hanbei slowly back on the table, making him cease his massaging, for his fingers to be replaced soon. He was eager to take him whole, but he hid it well, his movements calm and precise, even though his heavy breathing could be heard. His pulse was racing as he guided Hanbei's cock against his entrance, feeling him once again, but this time, he pressed down slowly as he felt it break through his insides. Hanbei bit his lower lip as he felt the warmth starting to surround his cock, way more intensely than ever, not even the student's mouth could equal this feeling. Dousaku, as opposed to the moment he was being prepared, stayed silent, letting out sharp breaths, trying to keep his composure. 

Hanbei couldn't stay put any longer, and he placed his hands on the other's waist, as the surgeon would get closer to his body, pressing down to take him in whole. It hurted, and it felt liberating at the same time, his cock also twitching and bulging below the white robes. He let out a sigh of relief as he went completely down the undead's cock, his eyes rolling back and quickly looking down at him, showing just how proud he felt that he was in this position. Hanbei could only think of needing more of that warmth, to be deeper inside the master, and showed so by taking a firm grip around Dousaku's waist, as he tried to lift his hips. However, it wasn't his turn to be in control yet…

“Uh-huh. Don't forget who's conducting the examination right now…”

He put his hands on top of Hanbei's, moving them away from his waist, holding them up from his wrists, his long fingers pressing around them. He then took a more proper position, looking down at him as his movements helped him adjust to his size, grunting and trembling. The other would just look up at him, nervous, unsure of what to do in this position, letting the other be in charge felt even better, he hadn't felt his blood rushing like this in a long time, and he would press his lips together at feeling the surgeon's insides, surrounding and taking him fully in.   
The doctor let a loud moan, throwing his head back as it reached as far as it could go, and he leant closer to the man, so he could move up and down easier, feeling his insides being pulled out as he let part of his cock out.  
“Master… it feels like your insides are burning-”

“O-Or you are just excessively cold even for an undying man-”, the sensation was strange, but it was exciting, just understanding the situation, how what he could feel with this man's member would be unique to him and his student… he wasn't sure that he wanted to share him any longer, as he took a faster rhythm to ride his dick, sitting back on it, moaning, “Hng-- Ah… I must confess, I am quite impressed by its firmness, knowing about your… condition.”  
“I would lie if I said I am not equally impressed…”, feeling his cock tearing the master's walls apart felt too great, he wasn't sure he could last two more of these sit downs.  
“We might be lucky doctors, Doujun and I, to discover this before it's too late…”. Saying this, he started rocking up and down, following his new rhythm, groaning at the burning feeling of his hole around this fat dry cock, he could feel the warm blood going through it, warming it slowly, and so did his movements, forcing the palms of the undead to go on his ass cheeks, holding them there.   
“Grab them.”  
Hanbei was too gone, trying to focus and avoid coming at the next thrust, “W-What-?”  
“Make them yours, make it fit your desires- Come on…! “  
The soldier did as told, grabbing them and following Dousaku's rhythm, who was now moaning as he rode his cock faster, his eyes looking too far up making him look insane, resting his palms on Hanbei's chest, folding it as he felt his nails press against his skin. The undying man hissed at this, doing it back at him, gropping harder and leaving nail marks in them, almost making the doctor bleed. It's not like either of them would notice that now, too much was going at the moment, and Dousaku felt his own erection throbbing, and he moved his clothing aside to expose it as well, starting to jerk himself off. 

Feeling the doctor might be in need of some extra help, Hanbei saw a chance to start his own rhythm, starting to sit up, moving the other man by grabbing his waist.   
“Who- Who told you could m-”, he didn't get time to finish as Hanbei made him lay his back on the table, spreading his legs by grabbing him by his ankles. His attire was now a mess of crumbled white fabric and reeked of sweat. In this position he wasn't in control anymore, something he hadn't felt in a while thanks to his student, and he wanted to leave this situation… although, deep inside, maybe he was starting to understand his student.  
“I am not my pupil…”  
“You wanted to test my strength, aside from other things.”  
“This is Doujun's matt-”  
“Let me give you a first hand sample, master…”

He put his cock back inside the surgeon, and kept his legs wide spread as he thrusted into him, groaning at how tight it felt in this new position. Dousaku's hat fell to the floor at the first movements, and the teacher closed his eyes, frowning and covering his mouth with both his hands, even though he was still wearing his surgical mask, trying to keep his breathing down and his moaning shut. He wouldn't accept he was reaching his climax sooner than expected due to this change of roles, but he felt his cock twitching and hurting, he needed to let it all out… and it all became even worse when he felt the cold hand of the soldier around his shape, pumping him as he still fucked his ass, grunting and following his rhythm with both his hand and his hips. 

He pushed his left thigh down, trying to keep his posture even as he jerked him off, and the doctor cried out in pleasure as he started to feel his cum getting pumped out all over his attire, completely running it, a mix of blood, cum and sweat making it absolutely filthy. Hanbei was surprised by the sudden stream of cum coming out, and felt his own climax reaching as well, panting as he finally pressed deep inside the other, letting it all flow in, now laying over the surgeon with his left arm against his neck and raising his jaw, giving short thrusts to make it all come out, feeling he couldn't let any of it spill out of his partner. 

When he felt he was completely finished, he moved his arm, and he tried sitting up, panting and feeling the rest of his body recovering his regular temperature, as he pulled out of the surgeon.   
Dousaku shook his head slowly, opening his eyes and looked up at him, his hair was ruffled and he was trying to recover his breathing, sitting up in front of the undying man, rubbing his neck and coughing. His expression seemed to have softened, his eyes were calmer but seemed to look at Hanbei curiously, as if he wanted to ask something. He put a hand on the cheek of the cursed man, caressing it, and Hanbei did nothing else but lean against it softly, closing his eyes, too tired to continue. He was about to raise his voice when Hanbei suddenly fell from the table, his body slamming against the floor as if he had fainted, and the doctor's eyes opened completely, as he jumped down the table and crouched in front of the man, holding his head up. 

“Dear! D-Dear undying! Oh no… what has the master done to you…?”


	4. Chapter 4

He didn't dare to open his eyes as he felt his senses coming back. He felt cold, and he could hear a faint mumbling echoing, as if from another room or space. He didn't say anything, he didn't move… He wanted to continue sleeping. But Hanbei could still listen, even if not entirely on purpose, how the surgeon spoke up about strange matters. He seemed worried, and his tone was different, once again. 

Hanbei turned his head to the direction the noise was coming from, trying to get a picture of what exactly was going on. However, all he found was the surgeon by himself, talking out loud to himself, and even gesturing to emphasize his words. 

“Is it really necessary to take such a drastic measure, master…?”, Doujun would speak up answering back to his own question, his tone was more serious and collected.  
“He’s not fit for the task, not at all.”  
Hanbei just assumed that both of them were really just the same person, or rather, two different people sharing exactly the same body… and many answers were given from understanding this, along with many questions, that it seemed he wouldn't be able to solve.  
“May I at least know why? When we spent time together… he seemed healthy… he even came back to life after that hit.”  
“Exactly that. What if he comes back from the dead, time after time? He would become unstoppable, and dangerous, even to us. No, no, we need a subject we have control over...”  
“I can't understand your ill thoughts towards him… he's been nothing but patient and meek since he arrived… if conducting such experiment would make his nature disappear, I'm not sure it's w-”  
Doujun covered his eyes, letting out a loud cry, hunching and starting to tear up. He would repeat to himself, in the serious tone, probably that being Dousaku speaking to him  
“Don't say those words. Don't even mention that idea... You will become like the others...!”  
Hanbei wanted to stand up from the floor, and run to try and calm the doctor down. But he knew doing that could only give Dousaku more reasons to tell Doujun not to trust him, eavesdropping a private conversation he shouldn't be listening to… He clenched his fists and tried to breath slowly, suffering from having to be a mere spectator. After some seconds of revolting, it seemed as if Doujun was coming back to his senses, panting and uncovering his face, now cleaning his tears with his sleeve, his body trembled as he tried to recover his stance.

“Yes… master… betrayers... Medicine is our priority.”  
“We will help the people, the castle and the clan. Our discovery will be a milestone separating the past and modern times.”  
“Anything for your research, master… I'll be loyal to the cause, until the end...”  
“Oh, this research won't reach no end, but rather a beginning... to a new era, Doujun. Quick, let us find that shinobi, and ask him for a new person he could bring…”  
Doujun stopped speaking, and turned around to check on Hanbei's state, who was still laying on the floor next to the surgery table, trying to keep his breathing low and his eyes shut: none of them suspected he heard their conversation.  
“He can't… stay.”  
“No. The shinobi specified we didn't harm him more than necessary and to keep him safe… He'd get furious if we made him believe something happened... He would refuse to help us any longer.”  
Doujun had a devastated look in his eyes, but the hat and surgical mask were enough to help him hide it, aside from his trembling voice. He fixed his posture, straightening their back and putting his right hand over his left one, rubbing his knuckles nervously, looking down.  
“...”  
“The path to discovery is long, harsh, and a lonely one, my pupil… be content enough that's not your case, as we've got each other.”  
“I understand, master Dousaku. And I'm grateful for your enlightment... he will be gone by morning.”

...

The shinobi walked into temple, carrying something that he would hide with a couple of fabric tissues, while he held it carefully. He was visiting the place in order to get more information in how these could be beneficial for any doctor, and how he could exchange them for something different than… two lumps of fat wax. That wasn't a good enough reward for him bringing a good friend into the doctor's dungeon, and he didn't see him since those events… Now the surgeon was alone once again, and asked for a new thing, and no information on the cursed man was given… He had been thinking since then if he really made the right decision… perhaps the mob merchant was right after all, and he wasn't any less cruel than the acts of the man he was helping could be…

His thoughts and worries were interrupted when he looked into the bamboo forest, seeing the box had, once again, a human figure by its side, and he changed his path to run towards him, feet quick and looking up at the man as he reached him.

“Hanbei.”  
“Hm? What's the matter?”  
He reached for the undead man's arm, touching and squishing it, more like a sign of reassurance, as he raised his voice again. “You're here…”  
“Ah, yes…”, he smiled, a bit surprised at Wolf touching him, it seemed as if he really was worried for his well-being with the doctors, “You didn't need to worry, you don't think I'd leave you with no means to practise your swordsmanship, did you?”  
“It's good to have you back… “  
“Well…”, he cleared his throat, trying to avoid the memories to take over him, “They thought I wasn't fit to continue helping them. They were polite and let me come back to the temple, if I promised that I'd be quiet on their progress…” He knew this last part was to avoid any further questions, although he probably wouldn't have that kind of issue with Wolf, who was silent and now listened carefully to everything he had to say. It seemed, however, as if the shinobi wanted a clearer explanation, as if now that he started speaking, it was time for him to drop all his worries. He sighed, as he continued, now rubbing the back of his neck, trying to be sincere to the shorter man, but not too much to make him crumble at the same instant he was speaking, “I simply wasn't enough for them, Wolf. I thought it'd be for the best to leave that decrepit place and to stop causing them trouble with my curse… What they wanted was a corpse, not a headache trying to figure out what to do with somebody like me…”  
“It was for such a short time… and yet, you learnt so much from them to my eyes. You even sound devastated, that they let you leave safely.”  
That was probably the longest sentence he ever heard from Wolf… and did all those things really could be interpreted from his words? He probably was doing a terrible job on trying to hide that he was, in fact… kind of heartbroken at their decision, and at the fight that he didn't dare to fight it back, not even with a second thought. Or maybe he was just more empathetic than he thought, could it be one of the many skills a shinobi needed to train and acquire?  
He put on a smile, looking down to the snowy field, trying to make things feel lighter, “I can't deny the master taught me some things, and the student welcomed me into their lessons but… I honestly feel my departure will allow their research to progress… and hopefully they won't need anybody else. Anyways, I'm back to doing what I'm good for, getting sharp things stabbed into my body by an experienced warrior like you!” It will probably hurt less than this, he thought as he finished saying this.  
Seeing that the undying man was done with his explanation, Wolf looked down at the items hidden below that fine fabric, wet and drenched in a thick iron smell. He removed the fabric over it, to uncover a pair of red eyes which looked still fresh, and as Wolf sniffed them slightly, he showed them to the undying man.  
“The student said the teacher wanted these.”  
“What… What are these? Are they human eyes?”  
“No, they're the eyes of a specially aggressive carp. He said it was the key for them to find out what they've been going after for so long.”  
After saying this, he covered them once again, taking Hanbei's hand and placing them on his palm, as an offering, closing the man's fingers over them. “You can bring them to the teacher, and he will surely want you back.”  
“But that wouldn't be fair to you! You're the one who harvested them, I would just take your effort and turn it into my own!”  
“I don't really… want to be back to that dungeon.” Wolf huffed, assuring the other to hold those eyes close to him, both his hands over the undying's hands, “Just take them for yourself. They need this for their research, I'm sure of that, but you might want to take your decision to help them, or block their progress. After how they've kicked you away… you might want to take matters into your own hands.”  
“I would have never thought of you as a vengeful person, shinobi…”  
“Hm…”, he finally let his hands be away from him, now scratching his chin at the other's statement, “Sometimes it feels good to be the one in control. That's how I see it, and not necessarily as revenge. My master has allowed me to live this feeling by protecting him, and I think others should become strong and enjoy this feeling, too.”

Hanbei listened, slightly shocked, and he got a little peek at the squishy, wet spheres, sticking his tongue out and trying to keep his disgust hidden. As the shinobi walked away, he wondered if he really should go back to that horrible dungeon… He imagined he took the surgeon's hand, and placed the eyes on his palm, and he would forgive him whatever it was he did wrong… He sighed, and put the eyes into the box of the temple, trying to ignore his daydreaming ideas, and trying to forget that this encounter happened at all. Wolf gave these to him for him to take a decision, and he chose at this very moment that he didn't want to chase after something that looked like a mere casualty, some coincidence that lead him to strange situations that now were gone and wouldn't come back, that's how the surgeons wanted it. He chose to believe he didn't deserve a second chance, and he chose to stay alone in this cold open field, awaiting for the next time a blade needed to be unsheathed and pierced through his chest for another man to progress, the closest he felt to warmth and company, but that he was sure to live, sooner or later.  
He covered his eyes with his palm, pressing his forehead, as the place became completely silent, his quiet sobbing being the only thing interrupting its peace.


End file.
